


Underworld

by RiotReign



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gangs, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Useless Lesbians, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotReign/pseuds/RiotReign
Summary: I wrote this in a rush after I had an Idea. I didn't think up a summary. Give me a week or so for that. Don't let that stop you from reading though. Love and Kisses - Ri





	Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> If no one else is gonna sail this ship than just call me Captain Riot. 
> 
> This is just based off a thought I had. I don't know how far I'll take this. Let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tonight felt different. Odd in a way that Ashe couldn't place. There was definitely something in the air. It was unsettling. Almost electric. But that couldn't be. This wasn't some big heist. This wasn't a job at all. It was just Ashe on the town, causing a little bit of trouble. 

Despite that, she could have sworn she saw a flash of purple over there. No, that was just a shop sign. She was being paranoid. 

Just a couple of weeks prior she and her gang had received a tip. One that led them into Los Muertos territory. It was supposed to be an easy job. Get in. Get out. No need for bloodshed. An easy score by all accounts. And it was. In and out without so much as setting off an alarm. She had the proof of that on a holo vid drive, back at her personal safehouse. But it all seemed too easy. Like the rival gang didn't try to stop them. 

Her paranoia was going to be her downfall. It had been eating at her for weeks now. 

That's why she was taking this forced vacation. To get out of this dangerous mindset. She had to push this to the back of her mind, at least for the time being. She needed a night to herself. She needed a distraction and what better distraction than alcohol? 

She had hit two bars before she decided to make her way back in the general direction of her personal hideout.

After what felt like hours of staggering and swaying, she managed to find her way to a specific alley in the 'shady' art of town. Nestled in this alley was a locksmith's shop. It was easy to miss if you didn't know where to look. That was the point afterall.

This was one of the few places that Ashe kept to herself. Away from the rest of the gang. Away from the rest of the world. Away from Bob even, when just looking at him was enough to bring back unpleasant memories.

No. This was her safe haven. Her home. Somewhere only she knew about.

After letting herself in and locking the door behind her, Ashe made her way behind the counter of the shop, and began moving a carpet that had carefully been placed to obscure a hidden hatch underneath. And beneath the hatch, was a poorly lit staircase that led to what Ashe was really after. 

At the bottom of the stairs was another door with a state of the art biometric ID scanner. 

After letting herself in, Ashe took in her surroundings, purely out of habit. 

Her getaway was fairly typical, for a hidden underground apartment that is. Living room in the center, kitchen to the left, dining room made arcade room complete with pool table located directly behind the living room, and finally, to the right a hallway that led to her bedroom and her office. 

Satisfied with her sweep, Ashe staggered over and collapsed onto a well worn couch. Finally at peace. Though it didn't last long before another presence made itself known. 

"Hola chica, rough day?"

Despite the ridiculous amount of alcohol in her system, Ashe was on her feet and reaching for her weapon in seconds. The only problem being that she didn't have it. She had decided not to bring it this evening, feeling like doing so would just be admitting that she was paranoid. 

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?" She called out, glancing around in an attempts to locate the intruder. 

Her mind raced, trying to put a name and face to the voice. Female, Hispanic, and young-ish. Ashe knew several people that could fit the bill. But none stuck out.

"Relajarse. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it by now."

Despite the statement Ashe certainly did not relax. She couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. She was annoyed and frustrated that anyone could have gave gotten the better of her, that's when she remembered the sawed off she kept in her office for situations like this. 

"Listen, I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but you broke into the wrong place." Ashe said, slowly taking a step toward the hallway. 

"Not so fast Chica, you're the one who wronged me. Remember?"

"Honey, you're gonna need to be a little bit more specific. I've done my fair share of wrong and then some." She reponded calmly all while taking another step. 

Just a couple more and she'd be able to make a run for her weapon. She just had to keep this woman talking long enough.

"You stole something of mine. Something extremely valuable to me. It was on a drive. Ringing any bells yet, _Honey _?"__

__The response was sickly sweet. Worse than that though, was the fact that it sounded closer. None of this mattered much to Ashe though, because she knew who invaded her home. The person that had her glancing over her shoulder everyday for the last two weeks._ _

__"Sombra." Ashe practically growled_ _

__And like that the woman materialized right in front of her, holding none other than her shotgun, Saving Grace. What an ironic name for the weapon that was now in her enemy's hands._ _

__"Hola Chica, you and me have some catching up to do." The woman said before raising the butt of the weapon and knocking Ashe out cold._ _


End file.
